Untitled
by Writerlover
Summary: When a teen girl is attacked in a alleyway
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was a normal day at Community General and it wasn't really busy for a Monday. Off and on there came different patients with minor injuries. After they were treated, they were sent home.**

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

**Across town a teen, about eighteen, was walking home from work through an alleyway when she was attacked from behind. Before she could turn around to face her attacker, the person hit her the head and after a few seconds, fuzziness started to cloud her vision then blackness and then nothing. The person kept beating her and then they left. She wasn't sure how long she was out for but when she awoke, she had a terrible headache. She noticed that her clothes were ripped. She started to get up slowly since she was a little bit dizzy. Then she started to stagger towards Community General, which was about half a mile from where she was.**

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

**Meanwhile back at the hospital, Dr. Jack Stewart was finishing up one of his patients. Then he walked toward the nurses' desk so he could finish his paperwork there. He was so into his paperwork that he didn't hear the ER doors opening up and a teen girl staggering in.**

**The girl was about to lose consciousness when she yelled, "Jack!" **

**Then she collapsed on the tile floor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**When he heard his name, he turned just in time to see a disheveled teen girl collapse. He immediately stopped his paperwork and he rushed over to her. **

"**I need a stretcher now!"**

**One was brought to him and he carefully picked up the teen and laid her on the stretcher. Then he rolled her to the ER and he could tell that she was still unconscious because she wasn't responding to him when he tried to wake her up. When he cleaned her up, he found that she was beautiful despite her injuries with her blue eyes and long blond hair. He also discovered that she had two cracked ribs and a big bruise on top of her head, which was the result of a concussion. **

**Wait a minute, I know her but I didn't know that she was in town, Jack thought to himself as he placed her in an empty hospital room. He sat in one of the chairs and he waited until she woke up since he didn't have any other patients that needed his immediate help. While he was sitting there, he started to get bored so he quickly found a book and he began reading it while he waited.**

**Elizabeth wasn't really sure how long she was out for but when she started to open up her eyes, she found herself in a room. A very bad headache was approaching. She turned her head to her left and noticed a cute doctor, which she knew, sitting in a chair reading a book. **

**Suddenly she found out that her mouth was dry and on her left again there was a small night table. She tried to reach for the glass pitcher but instead she knocked over the plastic cup and it fell to the floor with a loud sound. Jack heard the noise and looked up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**He slowly walked over to his patient. **

**"Hi. I'm Dr. Jack Stewart."**

**"Yes, I remember you."**

**"That's good. Why are you back in town?"**

**"Because I recently moved here and I was going to call you when I wasn't so busy."**

**"Okay. I thought that you had forgotten me but I guess I was wrong."**

**"Yeah, your wrong."**

**"By the way, do you have any aspirin around here? My head's killing me."**

**"Sure, I'll be right back," Jack said and then he walked briskly out of the room. Less than five seconds later, he returned with two aspirins and a new, clean cup. He poured her some water, and then he handed the aspirin and the cup of water to her. She swallowed the medication down with the water and then she placed the glass next to her. **

**"So what's wrong with me?"**

**"Well, you have a concussion and two cracked ribs which I bandaged up. Everything will heal on their own but the ribs might take a little longer to heal."**

**"Okay."**

**"Would you have any idea of how this happened?"**

**"Sort of. I was walking through an alleyway after work and someone attacked me from behind. I didn't see who it was. When I tried to turn around, they knocked me out."**

**"I guess that means no more walking through alleyways," Jack said. **

**"I guess not," Elizabeth said as she started to laugh, "Ow!" Her laugh sounded like she was wheezing. After a few moments, the wheezing stopped.**

**"Breathe," Jack said. Elizabeth did breathe in and out a couple of times.**

**"Better?" **

**"Yeah, a little bit."**

**"Good. Now try not to laugh that hard again because it's going to sound like that each time until your ribs are healed.**

**"Great," Elizabeth said exasperated as she leaned back against her pillow.**

**"You don't like being in hospitals, do you?" Jack asked. **

**"Not really and by the way the food is nasty."**

**"I know but one of my friends loves it."**

**"You're kidding, right?"**

**"No."**

**"What's his name?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"Lt. Steve Sloan. He's a friend of mine."**

**"Why?"**

**"Umm. I'm not really sure why."**

**"Okay."**

**"Well, I'll make a deal with you. If you are better by Wednesday, I'll treat you to some better food."**

**"Is that doctor's orders?"**

**"Of course," Jack said.**

**"Okay, I agree."**

**"Good. You get some rest and I'll check up on you later.**

**There was no response because Elizabeth had already fallen asleep. The entire day had made its toll on her. Dr. Jack Stewart quietly exited her room and he went straight to check up on his other patients.**

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

**Meanwhile across the street from CG and looking through some binoculars to Elizabeth's room, her attacker was stalking her but he was keeping his distance.**

**"You'll be sorry that you ever helped Elizabeth, doc," the guy, whose name was John Clader, said. Then he started to devise a plan to attack the doc that was helping Elizabeth.**

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

**After a couple of hours, Jack decided to check up on his attractive patient, Elizabeth. When he peeked in on her, she was still sleeping.**

**She looks like an angel when she sleeps, he thought to himself as he closed the door. He was about to go home when he heard:**

**"Dr. Jack Stewart to the nurses' desk. Dr. Jack Stewart to the nurses' desk!" He hurried to the desk.**

**"Yes?"**

**"This gentleman, here, just wanted to ask you about Elizabeth," Nurse Dorothy said.**

**"Thanks," Jack said as he led the gentleman away from the desk.**

**"What do you want to know about Elizabeth?"**

**"Well, I just wanted to see that she was in good hands Doctor.."**

**"Doctor Jack Stewart. Are you a friend of hers?"**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Okay. She's doing fine."**

**"Okay, well thanks," John said and then he left.**

**Jack walked up to the nurses' desk and said, "If that guy ever comes in here again, could you please page me?"**

**"Okay."**

**Since his shift was over, Dr. Jack Stewart walked to the locker room, collected his belongings and headed out towards his car. He was about twenty feet from his car when he felt himself flipping over something and then he knew no more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**He wasn't really sure how long he was out for but when he awoke, he discovered that he wasn't in the parking deck but in a hospital room. He also noticed that he had a headache. **

**"That's probably the result of a concussion," he said out loud. **

**"Your right," Dr. Mark Sloan said as he walked into Jack's room.**

**"Awesome," Jack said sarcastically.**

**"Hey, it could be worse."**

**"That's true, I guess," Jack said sounding unsure.**

**"Did you see anything?"**

**"No, I got struck from behind."**

**"Well, maybe something ended up on the security camera."**

**"Maybe. You can go check that out. When do I get out of here?"**

**"You can go home tomorrow because I just want to run a few more tests and for overnight observations and right now I am going to check those cameras. You get some sleep," Mark said as he left. He went to look at the security camera but the driver of the car wore a mask so it was hard to see who it was. The car was going fast so he couldn't see the license plate. **

**Jack was really tired but he did something that, if caught, would get himself into deep trouble and no one would probably let him do it, anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**He decided to sneak to Elizabeth's room to see how she was doing. He knew Mark would let him do it only if he was in a wheelchair. He didn't want all that hassle so he decided to go on his own.**

**He carefully got out of bed and slowly walked to the door. He peered out in case Mark was walking by. Luck would have it that Mark wasn't in sight. He quickly got to Elizabeth's room and opened her door. She was still sleeping but there was a guy hovering over her doing something. The guy wasn't wearing a doctor's coat so Jack guessed he wasn't a doctor.**

**"HEY! Jack yelled.**

**The guy turned around and Jack knew instantly who he was. It was the guy earlier asking about Elizabeth. **

**Jack walked up to the guy and asked, "What are you doing with a syringe in you hand?"**

**Jack tried to struggle with the man for the syringe but the guy was quicker. Instead of emptying it into Elizabeth's system, he emptied it into Jack's system. Instantly Jack started to feel the effects of the syringe.**

**"What was it?" Jack asked as he started to collapse to the floor. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**"It's stuff that makes you dizzy, lose consciousness. You end up in cardiac arrest and you eventually die." The guy rushed out. Jack tried to reach for the red button but he didn't succeed. He collapsed again and fell unconscious.**

**A few minutes later, Elizabeth woke up and saw Dr. Jack Stewart on the floor. She pushed the red button and a nurse came into the room. The nurse saw Jack, grabbed a stretcher and placed him on it. Even though Jack was out, he started cardiac arrest. The nurse quickly got the machine and yelled for help. The other nurses and even Mark came into the room.**

**"300. Clear." Jack's body rose up and then down.**

**"350.Clear Jack's body rose up and then down again.**

**"Got a heart beat," a nurse yelled.**

**"Thank God," Mark said quietly to himself as he left Elizabeth's room. Mark knew her name because he had introduced himself to her that same day. **

**Then the rest of the nurses, the machine, and Jack on the stretcher left Elizabeth's room. Mark rolled Jack back to his original room, placed Jack back into the bed, removed the stretcher and then he hooked Jack up to a machine. Then he sat down in one of the chairs and he waited until Jack regained consciousness. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**The sun was the first thing that woke up Mark. He discovered that there was a blanket around him. The second thing was that Jack was getting his attention.**

**"Good morning, Jack. How are you feeling?"**

**"A little dizzy but that's okay. What am I doing back here?"**

**"Apparently, some nurses and I discovered you after your patient, Elizabeth, pushed the red button. I want a straight answer, Jack. What were you doing in Elizabeth's room? You were hurt and you were suppose to stay in bed!" Mark exclaimed. **

**"I know. I know. I just walked to her room because I like her. Except when I got to her room, I saw a man hovering over her while she was sleeping. I walked up to him, recognized him and I also tried to get the syringe out of his hand. Instead he injected me with it."**

**"Who was the man?"**

**It was the same man who asked about Elizabeth a few days ago. He creep me out when I was talking to him about Elizabeth."**

**"Do you know what he injected you with?"**

**"Well, he told me that it would make me dizzy, lose consciousness, and end up in cardiac arrest. I did all that, didn't I?"**

**"Yes, you did."**

**"Okay but I'll be fine, right?" Jack asked.**

**"Sure but unfortunately you get to be in the hospital longer."**

**"Great."**

**"Tomorrow, I'll check you out if everything looks fine. Do you know anything about the guy that was looking for Elizabeth?"**

**"Okay. Well, about that guy…. I know nothing about him."**

**"That doesn't help us much."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Its okay."**

**"Actually, there was a nurse that paged me about the guy. Maybe they remembered something."**

**"Okay, who was the nurse that was on duty?"**

**"Nurse Dorothy."**

**"I'll be right back," Mark said as he exited the room, " and don't go anywhere."**

**"I won't."**

**Mark left and less than ten minutes later, he returned to Jack's room.**

**"That was quick. Find out anything?"**

**"Yes. The guy introduced himself to Nurse Dorothy. His name is John Clader."**

**"Never heard of him."**

**Me neither until I called Steve and I told him everything. He searched the guy up and found some interesting things. He's an escape convict that escaped a mental hospital. He's insane. The police tried finding him but they were unsuccessful."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

"**That's very interesting. He's probably the guy that hit me. Did you find out why he's asking about Elizabeth?" Jack asked.**

**"He's probably the guy. The reason behind asking about Elizabeth is that ever since his wife died, he's been stalking teens, about her age, because he always wants it to remind him of when he and his wife were together."**

**"That's sick. What was his wife's name and what did she die of?"**

**"Carolyn Clader. She died of lung cancer. Now, I think, I know the reason behind him hurting you. When Carolyn was living, there was a surgery that she could do to get rid of some of the lung cancer. She only had a small portion of cancer in her so she decided to have the surgery. At the beginning of the operation, the surgeon in charge picked up the scalpel and started. Halfway, the scalpel slipped from his hands and punctured her heart. The surgeon in charge tried to fix everything but she died on the operating table. He sued the hospital. I guess he doesn't like doctors who help people that look like his wife. He took a little bit of medical school then he dropped out."**

**"Oh, okay. Man, no wonder he's been doing this. How are we going to catch him?"**

**"We could trap him," Mark said. **

**" I know but how?"**

**"Well, we could…." Mark said as he got closer to Jack and told him the plan.**

**After a few minutes, Jack said, "Wow! What a great plan!"**

**For the next few hours, the word around the hospital and throughout the town, news spread about Elizabeth's car crash. It was also mentioned that Dr. Jack Stewart was going to be mourning in Elizabeth's room since he was very attached to her. The news about the crash got to John. **

**"Yes, now she's dead, I can go after this Dr. Jack Stewart," John said as he walked to the front entrance of CG. He had heard the news on his car radio while sitting in his car in the hospital parking lot. John continued walking right up to the nurses' desk.**

**"I'm a friend of Elizabeth and I want to mourn also." **

**"She's in room 105," Nurse Dorothy said.**

**"Thanks."**

**Then John Clader headed in the direction of her room. When he was out of earshot, Dorothy picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**"He's headed that way." **

**Then she hung up. Quickly Steve knelt next to Elizabeth's bed and he acted like Jack and like he was mourning fro his friend. Elizabeth was acting unconscious because Mark gave her something that let her do that and it wore off after as few hours. Soon John came into the room. As he walked straight for "Jack," he took out a syringe out of his pocket. He was about to eject it into "Jack" when Steve quickly turned around and yelled,**

"**Surprise. Police freeze!" **

**John started to run but Mark appeared in the room and punched John out.**

**"Ow!" Mark yelled.**

**"Way to go, dad," Steve said as he quickly arrested John. Then he started to read him his rights.**

**A few hours later, Elizabeth started to wake up. The first thing that she saw was Mark, Steve and Jack looking down at her. Also Mark's hand was wrapped up since he sprained it a little bit when he had punched the guy out.**

**"Hey to all of you," Elizabeth said.**

**"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.**

**"Fine. Did you catch the guy?"**

**"Of course we did," Steve and Jack said at the same time.**

**"What happened to your arm, Mark?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"He punched the guy out when he tried to run," Steve said.**

"**Okay. Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Jack? I saw you lying on my hospital floor and you didn't get up," Elizabeth said.**

**"Yes, well, I got a strict talk with him about it," Jack said pointing to Mark.**

**"Yeah, I talked to him about it," Mark replied back, "and I hope he learned his lesson, too."**

**"Of course I have," Jack answered back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**A month later, everything was back to normal and everyone, Elizabeth, Mark, Steve and Jack had gathered t the Sloan's house for a celebration for catching the killer. Everyone except Steve felt better.**

**"POP!"**

**That was the champagne that Mark had opened up. Mark poured it into four glasses. Before anyone could say anything, Elizabeth was the first to speak.**

**"I want to make a toast to Mark, Steve and Jack for helping me find my stalker."**

**Everyone clicked glasses together. **

**The End**


End file.
